ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Genin Training In The Training Grounds
CastielCaoin: Castiel would stand atop the roof of the building keeping an eye on the thunder gates, awaiting its loud thunderous sound that gave the entering person’s ability to be sneaky. He waited and admired how blue the sky was today, His deep blue eyes wandering as he legs grew rather numb from waiting for the prospecting student to arrive. He found out that a student needed training of the earth element and in the moment, Castiel had jumped at the chance being one of the only Nin in the village with the earth affinity. He smiled as he took in a deep breath from the beautiful area as he was about to get serious he wanted a moment of weakness before he had to act all tough for the student. He merely sat, relaxed and waited for the student to arrive. He only knew that the student was of his team mates team, Soudai’s team. Who knew…? xKireiHimex: ~Kirei comes out the thundergate with a loud "BOOM" as she looked around she would notice Castiel on top of a roof from a building "Hey Castiel"-Kirei would wave to him as she smiled and walked to the training ground waiting for him and for her teammate Chihiro they had training today she was happy that they can train together Kirei would look up to the sky the weather was nice today not as cold as yesterday while she remembers that training very well- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -Today was the first day of element training with a man called Castiel. Since the moment Soudai had given her that little piece of paper at the ramen shop and it had crumbled in her hands she wanted to train. After running from her apartment to the nearest thunder gate and stepping through she had arrived at the academy playground. The loud thunder like noise echoed through the silent air. She quickly walked to the center, the same place she had been at the day of her exam. She saw kire waiting for her. –“Hey Kirei.” –She waited to see who this Castiel person was, curious as to whom he was. - KaitoRyu: -As Kaito awoke still at the hot springs from the night before, he somehow felt better and not as sore. When he realizes where he still was he would stand and start walking toward his clothes. As he got to them he would put on his body wrap and then his flak along with his head band draped around his neck. His mint green eyes and matching hair would almost glow in the sunlight. He then pulls on his pants and leg wraps along with his tabi. To finish off his attire he would place on his weapons sash and his katana drapes across his back. When he's dressed he would take off walking through the thunder god gates and with a loud CLAP he was sent to the training grounds. As he gets there he would smile looking around and seeing people gathering. He walks forward seeing Castiel and the girl from that night Chihiro. When he gets close to them he would smile and say. "Hello all."- CastielCaoin: Castiel looked down to the three students that had come into the room. He smiled as he seen the looks on the young kids faces, The mask he had covered the smile on his face so it may have looked to them like he was impatient or mad for some reason. Castiel pushed a small amount of his chakra into his legs and ran off the roof with such speed, to the genin it may have looked like the body flicker technique, but he merely just moved extremely fast. He looked to all three of them and said, " Ok the objective today for two of you"- looked at his report for a second being he wasnt sure on names.-"Kirei and Kaito, You will be sparing in hand to hand combat, nothing but taijutsu. If you two notice something that needs work and the other person can help perfect that. Then stop and help one anouther out. Were not here to kill anyone, just practive and get better. Chihiro hatake, You must be related to Setsuko? What im teaching you today is called the Earth Release: Rock Section Cane. Its a simple jutsu where you bring the earth out of the ground around it and use chakra to mold it into a spear.- He then would gather his chakra at his center and push it down to his hand. " This jutsu does not require a handsign." He placed his hand along the dirt and pulled up as a round column of dirt raised with his hand and small peices of rock broke off softly, AS he held it in the air the stone broke into three spears and he grabbed onto them. " With this jutsu you can also create multiple spears depending on your skill level. I dont expect you to get more then 1. If you create more then one, your accuracy will deminish. But with this jutsu you can use the spear as a melee weapon aswell as a throwing weapon" With that two of the spears fell into rubble on the ground as he took the third of the spears and threw it twords the tree near the river, watching it impale right through and land in the water. " You add a little chakra to your throw and you could really devistate someones body." he chuckled softly- " now go off and beigin your training, Remember chihiro, Earth style is alot about chakra control and pushing it out into the ground to create the object you want. " xKireiHimex: ~Kirei nodded "Ok Castiel i will do my best since taijutsu isnt my best friend.."-Kirei laughed a bit as she then would walk over to the middle of the training ground waiting for Kaito to arive in front of her wondering how it would go today since it didnt go well last time but she would do her best she can to learn everything in taijutsu- Guest_HatakeChihiro: -She glanced at the green haired boy she had met the other day; he had a smile on his lips as he walked towards them-" Hey kai-kun." -She was pleased that he was smiling, she preferred to see him like this. She listened and observes Castiel as he performed the earth technique. Her eyes opened wide in surprise, it was amazing. The rock spear went right through the tree as if it weren’t even there.-" Wow. That...That was amazing. Alright Castiel I will remember.-" She darted off towards the grass and dirt and took a deep breath. She started concentrating her chakra.- KaitoRyu: -As Kaito was greeted he would smile to Chihiro looking into her eyes as was his traditional greeting to those he liked. He wasn't sure what she was doing today, but he hoped to talk to her when her training was done. When Kaito sees the earth jutsu his eyes would widen and then he would become excited. He wanted to be able to do this, but he had no ties to the earth style jutsu. His ties were in water jutsu. But never the less he would watch on in amazment and then look to Chihiro saying. "Good luck, if you need me i'll be here to help."- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would stand in the middle of the trainingfield still waiting for Kaito to arive for their taijutsu training as she looked around didnt know what to do until he arived- KaitoRyu: -Seeing Kirei moving to the middle of the training feild he would smile and walk over and nod to her. He then takes a defensive sparring pose and puts his hands up for a blocking as he says. "Alright now, come on lets get this started. Come at me with all you have. Don't hold back." He then smirks again surely he wouldn't have any problems with this girl she didn't seem that strong.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look at Kaito as she nodded "i will do my best.." Kirei would look at him once more as she then runs towards him once she stands before him she twists around him as she attempts to kick him in his left knee cavity- KaitoRyu: -When the girl brings her leg toward his left knee he would take the hit and it would make him fall down, but seeing as she didn't follow up with another attack he would use his legs to swing him around on his back almost like a break dancer. As he does this he would bring his right foot toward her ankles and if it hit it'd knock her on her butt. By this time he would be on his feet and jumps at her with his fist drawn back ready to strike.- Kuzanku: -Kuzanku walked into the Academy playgrounds trotting through the front gate.Once he had seen the other students sparring and speaking to one another he felt a little left out, though he was very very outgoing so he would love to speak to others.Kuzanku walked over to the stoned area and sat down watching the others until he felt like it was his time to shine.Reaching down onto his belt he pulled out his water bottle and began sipping through the straw building up some energy- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would be sweeped off her feet and fall on het butt, but quikly recoves holding her arms in an x to take the punch and then would break the block to knock him back, quikly flipping backwards and onto her feet, before rushing towards him, lunging her fist at him, but before it would hit or be countered shed sidestep into a spin around him and lunges another punch aimed at his back- Kuzanku : -Kuzanku smirked watching the others as he yelled "Hey! I want a turn to fight!"- KaitoRyu : -As Kirei runs at him again going for an attack from the back he would duck down. This would bring her fast and arm over his head and as it flys forward he would stand up grabbing the arm and hip tossing her over his shoulder. As she lands he would rush at her bringing his right leg up toward her face.- xKireiHimex: -kirei would block the kick wiith her left arm, grabbing hold of his foot with her right hand and throws it upwards sending him in a backwards flip spin as she lunges a kick forward towards him if id connect hed be hit straight in the stomach and sent flying- KaitoRyu: -As he's thrown upwards he would use this to his advantage, or so he thought, before he knew it he would see the girl come at him again. When she brings her leg into his gut he would fly back a few feet making a divet in the ground. That hurt a bit and he knew it, but he would force himself up and run at her again bringing his left hand toward her face and his right knee toward her gut. If this hit she would also be sent flying.- xKireiHimex: -kirei would choose to rather protect her face then her stomach and brings her arms up to block his left hand, taking his knee to her gut, but holds onto his hand, no matter the pain and draggs him along with her as she throws him over her in mid-air before slamming into the ground, kirei would slowly get back up knowing she's injured, but refuses to give up now, she braced herself and rushed towards him ducking into a lowspin-kick and spinning upwards till she stands on her one feet, if it had hit, he wouldve been hurt from his leggs to his upperbody- KaitoRyu: -As he flys across the ground with the girl he would stand again and catch a glimpse of her comming at him once again. When she gets close he would try to dodge the attack, but he didn't have enough time. his only chance was to trap her leg when she connected. So, he would do so and then use her leg to swing her around in a circle as fast as he could. But infact he was hurting from the kick and he let go prematurely and she would only go a few feet as he fell to his knees in pain- xKireiHimex: -kirei would land softly, but feeling the stings of her earlier injury sinks to her knee, panting lightly,gripping her stomach, watching him, if he would continue so would she, but she was not sure how much more she could take at this moment and knew he must be suffering as well- KaitoRyu: -As he sat there breathing hard and looking at her he would try to force himself up, as he did he rushes at her. But this only lasted a few seconds before his legs gave out and he face planted and slid in the dirt right into her and just laid there panting.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei looked at him still holding her stomach "we should stop here dont you think so?? were to much in pain to go on like this KaitoRyu: -If she looked close enough she would be able to tell that he had passed out. He had exerted too much energy and he wasn't proud to be finished so quickly but he would just lay there breathing and recouperating.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei kept looking at him as she then tryd to pick him up in her arms but her pain holded her back Kirei would just sit there waiting for him to wakeup- KaitoRyu : -As she tried to pick him up his head would droop as he really had no conciousness. When she failed because she was too weak his head would fall down into her lap and he would lay there peacefully.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei was wondering why Castiel let her spar with Kaito instead of someone from her age. Kirei kept looking to Kaito wondering how he was doing as she let him rest on her lap- KaitoRyu: -A few moments would pass and Kaito would start to wake up. As his eyes opened he would see none other than Kirei his Sensei's fiance staring down at him. He didn't know what happened, but he was sure he was in pain.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei smiled when she sees him waking up "how are you feeling?"-Kirei knew it was a stupid question she could read it from his face that he was in alot of pain but she was in alot of pain aswell but that didnt matter to her now- KaitoRyu: -He would nod to her and then try to force himself up. As he got to his knees he would shake a bit and then fall backwards into her lap again, but he would look away from her as he was embarassed of himself for being so weak and he would say to her in a snippy fashion. "I'm fine..."- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would scratch the back of her head "ok, do you think you can stand or walk??"-Kirei wondered how her Fiance would think if he knew about this- KaitoRyu: -He would roll to the left and off of her lap and try once more to stand. Surprisingly this time he could do it. As he stood he would start to walk away from her his legs still feeling like jello. None the less he would continue to walk away as much as he could. When he reached the training statues he would sit down on one relaxing.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would stand up holding her stomach trying to handle -the pain as she walked after him. she would lean down against an other training statue- Category:Training